sporerevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Isharos Lunar
Isharos Lunar wass an Ardoxilixionus who was the commanding captain of the starship known as the Amethyst Aimer. He was killed by Williezk and eme12 on Vessis for frequently disrupting continuity in the SR Universe. Biography Early Life Isharos was born and raised on Naramat. Not much was known about his childhood. First Mission Isharos was chosen among the civilians to become the captain of the Amethyst Aimer, a spaceship based on the Mineraloid starship structure. His first real mission was to colonize Yipxellus, which was done successfully. The Dreadarok Origin Isharos's next mission was to head to Blue Gate, and find clues to the origin of the Dreadarok. Little did Isharos know, that this was also the origin world of the Garadreads. As he approached the ruins of the planet's capital city, he faced Hem'Jadars that have found him as a threat. After dealing with the Hem'Jadars, a Mysterious Alien appeared, proposing that the Ardoxilixionus could ally the Garadreads due to their similarities to the Dreadarok. It was also revealed that the Mysterious Aliens were the creators of the Dreadarok. It's a trap! Isharos was been given coordinates to a supposed Embassy located on Yrtnes Reenigne δ. As Isharos approached the planet, the Garadreads activated a crasher disk, causing the Amethyst Aimer to crash on the planet. He then met the Mysterious Alien once again, leading him to the Garadreads stationed there. In a horrifically shocking twist, the Garadreads ambushed and attacked Isharos! It was all a lie! The Mysterious Alien tricked him! Prisoner of the Garadreads Tricked by the Mysterious Alien on Yrtnes Reenigne δ, Isharos was captured and placed on the penal world of Jailix-ξ. There, he met Conqrix Trooper 4-4444x ("Fours"), who was also in his cell. Instead of harming Isharos, 4-444x helped Isharos escape his cell. --STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION-- Personal Life Family Eftie Lunar Eftie is Isharos's mate, and it was love at first sight (For Isharos at first). Eventually they entered a full relationship, complete with their own child. Dalvix Lunar Dalvix is the son of Isharos and Eftie. He was born with a full set of teeth, making it difficult for Eftie to nurse him. Eventually, he was cloned on the Conqrix homeworld, because Isharos did not want to sacrifice him to purge the Eftievirus. Tnannet Divad Curiously, Isharos has never been seen with his brother-in-law, Tnannet Divad. Tnannet was on the USS Titan before his death, and always made sure to keep in touch with Isharos. As can be expected, Isharos was deeply saddened by Divad's death, and was able to attend his funeral. Friendships Doctor Whoosie Doctor Whoosie comes from an alternate timeline, residing in Isharos's timeline after his was wiped out by the Eftievirus. Conqrix Trooper 4-4444x ("Fours") Tricked by the Mysterious Alien from Yrtnes Reenigne δ, Isharos was captured and imprisoned on Jailix-ξ. There he met Fours in the same cell he was in. Instead of attacking him, Fours actually helped Isharos and Eftie escape. He seems to have free will since the Garadreads severed his connection to the Conqrix hive mind. Trivia *Isharos was singlehandedly responsible for more continuity errors than almost any other SR character, which led to his death. *eme12's suggestion for his name was the one chosen. Williezk would reuse his choice, Sarak Yar, for the Ardox military general. *Isharos is the first series protagonist to be killed off permanently. *Williezk has retconned and diverted several of Isharos's epic battles into alternate timelines because he thinks they are trite and repetitive, as well as to try and avert the aforementioned continuity errors. **Deuum De Amoeba was not a trite villain, but was defeated like one. Category:Individuals Category:Protagonists Category:World of Evolutioncraft Category:Carnivore